Andy Bellefleur
| Last = | Appearances= 77 episodes (see below) | Status = | Place = Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession = * Police sheriff * Detective (formerly) | Species = Human | Powers = * Competent detective skills * Knowledge of Louisiana laws * All human abilities | Family = *Terry Bellefleur - Paternal first cousin (deceased) † *Portia Bellefleur - Sister *Caroline Bellefleur - Paternal grandmother *Bill Compton - 4x-Great-grandfather (destroyed) † *Holly - Fiancée *Maurella - Mother of his daughters (possibly deceased) † *Adilyn Bellefleur - Daughter *Braelyn Bellefleur - Daughter (deceased) † *Charlaine Bellefleur - Daughter (deceased) † *Danika Bellefleur - Daughter (deceased) † | Actor = Chris Bauer | Gender = }} Andrew "Andy" Bellefleur is the Sheriff of Renard Parish on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American starring actor Chris Bauer, Andy makes his debut in the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. The sheriff of Renard Parish, Louisiana, and living in the small town of Bon Temps, Andy plays a prominent recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh seasons. Andy was last seen in the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. __TOC__ Personality Andy is not always a very responsible character; this may be due to having a spoiled upbringing. While a relatively competent police officer, he has little confidence in his abilities because he feels nobody gives him full respect. As a result, when he forms a hunch, he will doggedly continue to back it up, even when the world turns against him. This explains his blatant hostility towards Jason Stackhouse (the major suspect in the Drew Marshall murders) and his subsequent swell of confidence when Jason is framed, but his confidence is deflated after he is ultimately proved wrong, leaving the town even more contemptuous of him than before. Over the next season, Andy once again shows his stubborn streak, but nobody pays him any heed- since he has turned to drinking and more and more of them are falling under Maryann's spell. When Jason returns to Bon Temps, they put aside their feud and begin working as a team; Andy's now-pessimistic attitude helps tone down Jason's optimistic, military attitude, showing Andy that he is able to work with people better than he can alone; thus, when Jason accidentally kills Eggs, Andy quickly and effectively takes charge of the situation. In season Three, he is shown to be a much better cop. It should be noted that, for all his aggressiveness towards suspects who were clearly innocent and beyond his reach, Andy is by no means a bigot- quite unlike his predecessor, Sheriff Bud Dearborne. He has never exhibited Bud's blatant prejudice towards Shape-Shifters, vampires or werewolves and has taken great efforts to take down the anti-Super group the Obamas. Nor is he racist towards African-Americans, as some of the people in town are. When Tara found out that Eggs was killed by Jason and that Andy had taken the rap for it (not revealing that Eggs had not been responsible for his crimes, which made Andy look like the town hero) she confronted him. Without asking her to keep the secret, Andy admitted that neither Jason nor Eggs had been fully aware of their actions, tearfully expressing his regret at being unable to save Egg's life. Andy has shown to be overwhelmed by his unexpected parenthood, especially since his half-fairy daughters are literally growing up in a matter of days. Despite this, he has continued to show good character as a sheriff. He apologized to Bill for the anti-vampire measures the state government makes him enforce (which he genuinely thinks are unfair) and tentatively attempted to make amends with Holly. However, the deaths of three of his daughters at the hands of Jessica (unintentionally) caused him to develop a deep feeling of anger for vampires; he arms his house against them and acts paranoid and hostile when encountering them. Even so, he does not commit violence or hate crimes against vampires, and most of his measures were meant to protect his daughter. When Jessica came to apologize and offer free protection for his family in the Season 7 finale, Andy pointed his gun at her, knowing she was the one responsible for his children's' deaths. However, he was still unable to kill her and instead slammed the door in her face. In flashbacks Andy has shown great care for his cousin Terry. Terry has suffered from his experiences as an Iraq veteran and Andy convinced Sam to give him a job as a chef. This eventually reconnected Terry to the Bon Temps community he lived in. Early Life Andy Bellefleur was born into the once wealthy Bellefleur family, he along with his sister Portia lived with their parents in Bon Temps. Growing up Andy was close to his cousin Terry, however there was a jealousy between the two boys as Andy felt Terry was loved more by the family and Terry wanted to have the same privileges as Andy. Later in life Andy's father died, and his mother left the family for a race-car driver, and Andy moved with his Grandmother. As an adult Andy became a detective in Bon Temps and worked out of the Bon Temps Police Station. He was not shown much respect by the locals because they saw him as just "Andy" instead of an official law enforcer. Biography |-|Season 1= Andy was the local detective who investigated a rash of murders. He was convinced that Jason Stackhouse was the killer, even going as far as to accuse him of killing his own grandmother. He was seen at every crime scene and was very bone-headed in his investigation. When Jason confessed to the murders, Andy dramatized this confession while relating the story at Merlotte's, making himself a town hero. However, when the killer was revealed to be René, he became the town laughingstock and took to drinking. After drinking a few too many at Merlotte's, he was escorted outside by Jason's sister, Sookie and her best friend Tara to wait for his sister to pick him up. Insisting that he was fine, he instead tried to find his car which had been moved. Once he finally located it, he found a dead body inside prompting him to say "That's not mine." The body was that of Nancy LeGuare who had had her heart cut out by a "Saucer Eyed" Eggs (but this was not known until the end of Season 2). |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Andy attempted to interrogate Tara and Lettie Mae while drunk which resulted in more humiliation. He then began frequenting Merlotte's, drinking heavily. While investigating a party at Maryann's, he saw the giant pig Tara had claimed to have seen, but it disappeared while his back was turned. Realizing something fishy was going on, he attempted to tell the other cops, but they thought he was drunk again and revoked his badge which only caused him to drink more. One night while driving, he saw Sam and Daphne Landry (who had shape-shifted as a dog and a pig respectively), he recognized the pig as the one he had seen at Maryann's party. Andy chased the two, but tripped in the valley. By the time he got back to the party, everyone was under Maryann's spell. However, it did not affect him, and he inadvertently helped Sam escape by firing a shot with his pistol. Unfortunately, his arm was subsequently broken by a "Saucer Eyed" Terry. He later showed up at Merlotte's and branded the entire town "Devil Worshipers". Everyone dismissed him, but Sam knew he was telling the truth. He also appeared when Sam was arrested for Daphne's murder, claiming that Sam was the wrong guy, but the other cops ignored him. Later, while hiding out in the Bon Temps Motel, Sam came to him for help. He and Sam then went to Merlotte's to help Arlene, but when they arrived, they were ambushed by Terry and other "Saucer Eyed" people who chased the two into the walk-in freezer. While in the freezer, Andy grabbed some liquor "to keep his body heat up". Andy then proceeded to tell Sam a story that his nanny, Annie, used to tell him about the country of the blind where the one eyed man who was king. He told Sam that he was the one eyed king and that he envied this, prompting Sam to reply that he didn't understand what Andy was saying. Later Jason, armed with a nail gun and a chainsaw got everyone out and freed Sam and Andy from the freezer, but was attacked almost immediately after by the "Saucer Eyed" people. Much to Andy's dismay, Sam gave himself up to be sacrificed to the "God who comes". Later Andy helped Jason disguise himself as the "God who comes" and pretend to "smite" Sam who then shifted into a fly to make it seem as if he had died. Andy and Jason, having no idea what had just happened, thought that Sam was dead, but later had things explained to them when it was revealed that he was a shifter. Andy seemed to take this news in stride, unlike Jason who kept thinking of various perverse scenarios, like Sam shifting into a dog and having sex with a female dog. This image disgusted Andy, who then asked Jason "what kind of perverted mind would think up something like that?". Jason persuaded Andy that it was their duty to save the people under Maryann's influence. Andy agreed and they both went to Sookie's house where everyone was partying including Maryann. They went toward the house but, within minutes, they were put under Maryann's spell. When she was defeated, they both woke up and couldn't remember anything. Jason convinced Andy that they must have done something right, and so they must be heroes to the town. Andy gets his badge back at the end of season 2 when Bud admits he can't manage on his own. Tara's boyfriend Egg's traumatized by the things he found out he had done goes to Andy and begs him to arrest him but Andy refuses saying he was under Maryann's control. Eggs becomes increasingly distressed and Jason seeing this thinking Andy was in trouble shoots Eggs dead. Andy takes the gun off him and wipes the fingerprints off them saying he'll take the rap and telling Jason to go. |-|Season 3= Andy finds himself struggling with the lie he has told about killing Eggs. While in Merlotte's Terry recognizes the signs of Andy's struggle, thinking it is because it was the first time he has killed someone. Terry tells Andy he knows what it is like to have just gotten one's "first kill." The cousins share a strange but tender moment trading "I-love-you"s. Tara walks in raving that no one seems to care that Eggs is dead. Andy points out that Eggs confessed to the murders, but Tara is adamant he was no serial killer. Andy sneaks over to Jason's house since Jason is freaking out over killing a man. Andy tells Jason that he has taken the heat for killing Eggs. Andy convinces Jason that the lie will get past Bud Dearborne but only if they keep their stories straight. Jason explains that he is trying to turn over a new leaf and be the 'New Jason' but Andy tells him that everyone will suspect them of lying if he does not go back to being the 'Old Jason' by adopting the motto of "Conscience off, dick on." Jason goes to see Andy about helping Sookie find Bill, but as he approaches the front of the station he watches as Andy is giving a statement to the press about the death of Eggs. Andy was not happy at all when he notices that Jason is there and offers to take him to lunch. Just as Jason and Andy take a table at Merlotte's there is a piece on the news about Andy. This prompts Jason, who is drunk, to make a public toast to Andy. Jason is acting upset that Andy is getting all the credit for killing Eggs. Andy tries to soothe Jason by telling him that he has potential. This causes Jason to profess Andy as his best friend. Andy drives Jason home from Merlotte's but before Jason can get out of the car Andy gets a call about a meth bust happening in Hotshot . Jason ends up going with Andy and Andy demands that Jason stay with the car. Jason doesn't though and ends up meeting a strange woman who disappears into the woods when he asks her if she is alright. When Jason returns to the car he ends up tackling one of the drug dealers. Bud, Kenya and Andy examine a headless, handless body. Andy thinks a vampire did it. Bud has had enough and announces he quits. After Bud Dearborne resigns as Sheriff of Renard Perish, Andy is made acting Sheriff. Not long after his promotion, he is blackmailed by Jason Stackhouse into making him a deputy. To which Andy reluctantly agrees and is in the process of fast-tracking Jason to deputy, meanwhile Jason helps around the office, washes the police cruisers and typically tells people "I'm a cop...well...I'm almost a cop." Andy is consulted by Sam about reports of dog fights and Andy tells him about reports of dog fights in a nearby parish. Andy also has to chase Jason out of the station when Jason is trying to get information out of T-Dub about his new love interest. While Alcide is staying with Sookie, Andy and Jason arrive asking Sookie to press charges against Bill for nearly killing her. But Sookie refuses. When Jason shows up at the police station with Crystal they are informed by Andy that Kevin was ambushed the night before after someone called in a report of a man tied up with vampire blood on his person. Jason tries to convince Andy that he should try to tie the man who jumped Kevin with the drug dealers in Hotshot. Andy is at Merlotte's when Tara comes in. She sits down with Andy and blankly stares at him while he prattles on. Eventually she tells him about knowing he didn't shoot Eggs. She calls him a bunch of names but indicates she doesn't plan on ratting him out. Andy admits knowing everything was really Maryann's fault and wishes he could have done something different to keep Eggs alive. He says Jason had no idea what Eggs was doing and apologizes to Tara. The DEA goes to the police department preparing to bust Hotshot. Jason tries to convince Andy they need to stop the agents because of the innocent people, but won't tell him why. Jason runs out and Andy tells him that if he warns Hotshot he'll never be a cop. The DEA heads to Hot Shot but leave Andy behind with the charge of getting the head DEA agent, Sgt Mitch Coburn, a pack of Lucky's. While waiting on the DEA agents to return, Andy is again examining an Evidence stash of V that he is keeping in his desk. He appears to be considering trying it. The DEA brings in Jason, in cuffs, furious that Jason tipped off the Meth/V dealers to the raid. Andy tells Jason he's blown his best chance to be a cop. Jason responds he's okay with it, since he did the right thing. |-|Season 4= Andy is struggling with a V addiction and harasses Lafayette at Merlotte's. Jason has to come in and help keep Andy off of him. While Bill is courting Portia, Andy's sister, it is discovered that Bill is in fact Andy's Great-great-great-great grandfather. After finding Sarah Compton's name in the Bellefleur's family bible, both Bill and his great-great granddaughter Caroline (Andy and Portia's grandmother) agree that the courtship between Bill and Portia must end. Portia however, confronts him soon after, stating that in many states it is legal for cousins to marry. Incestuous behavior is considered taboo is because of the possibility of genetic problems in offspring. This should not matter between Portia and Bill however since vampires and humans can not reproduce together anyway. Returning to Hotshot, Louisiana, the Werepanther trailer park, Andy Bellefleur drives up in a frenzy, using supposedly official police business to try to scare some V out of the people. Crystal, hopped up on V, jumps on top of a still-bound Jason and stuffs a rag in his mouth to keep him from screaming and alerting Andy, saying they only have to wait a little longer before they can be together forever. But outside, Andy's fist is pumping open and closed anxiously. Felton recognizes this side-effect of V-withdrawal, and sends one of the elderly Hotshot residents up to Andy with a vial of V. Andy hungrily seizes it, informs everyone loudly that he's taking it as official evidence, and quickly drives off. Andy continues to struggle with his V addiction, saying a sobriety prayer but giving in and taking a dose while on patrol. Bill pays a visit to Portia Bellefleur and her grandmother Caroline Bellefleur. Andy, who is living in the large home, comes downstairs to leave, but is prompted to stay by his grandmother. Sam is pulled over while trying to help Tommy get rid of the dead bodies in the van. Andy makes Sam open the back of the van. Tommy has shifted into an alligator. Sam says he found the gator near some dumpsters and was bringing it to the swamp. Andy comes by to help with the homes that were burnt in the freak fire that occurred in Terry and Arlenes house, and ends up exchanging threats with Sam. He later assists Holly by lifting a chair and asks her out on a date to which Holly accepts. Andy comes into Merlotte's and the date between Andy and Holly ensues. He brought her Winn-Dixie flowers that he got on sale, and the short lived "date" is complicated by Andy's V withdrawal. He ends up rudely dashing out of the bar, telling Holly that this was a mistake and takes back his flowers as well. Andy and Jason investigate the peculiar death of newly discovered vampire, Beulah Carter. Andy exhibits signs of desperation as he is tempted to consume the blood of a destroyed vampire in order to get high. However, Jason intervenes and prevents him from doing so in public. Arlene and Terry are distraught when Mikey is kidnapped. Jason and Andy try to figure out what happened. Hoyt calls Jason to tell him that Lafayette has the baby and has forced him out of his house at gunpoint. Andy leaves the room to get some pants for Hoyt, but instead downs a vial of V he found in the sofa cushions. Jason, a pants-less Hoyt and Andy are now outside of Hoyt's home. Andy is pumped with V and approaches the scene. He tells Lafayette, who is being possessed by Mavis, to let him in. Jason, fearing for Mikey's safety, tells Andy that the police rules dictate to diffuse a situation. Ignoring Jason, Andy breaks the door down and Lafayette/Mavis refuses to give up Mikey. Terry and Arlene show up soon after and with the Help of Jesus Velasquez are able to save both Mikey and Lafayette. Once the ordeal with Mavis is over, Jason admits his disappointment and lack of faith to Andy. In Andy's room, Terry and Arlene wake, and yell at him for having V in the house. He denies that it’s his and attempts to convince them it’s evidence. Arlene yells at him and says that he’s not going to be able to see her babies until he gets clean. Terry takes Andy to "Fort Bellefleur," a fort where Andy, Terry, and possibly Portia once played as a children. It is then revealed that Andy took care of Terry after he had returned from military service in Afghanistan with Shell-Shock. Andy says that he’s a better man on V, and that he doesn't disappoint those around him while using the drug, but Terry doesn't believe him, and convinces Andy that he is just as good of a man off V, than he is on it. Terry challenges Andy to shooting their guns at cans, and if he can't make one shot, than he is truly addicted to V and needs help. Andy keeps missing all of his shots because of V withdrawal and loses. While this is happening, revelations of the Bellefleur history surface, it is revealed that when they were younger, Terry's family was broke, and Andy's mother ran off, after his father had passed away. The cousins begin to fight, and Terry holds Andy down, forcing him to say that he won’t do V anymore. They make amends and tell each other, “I love you”. Andy says that he’s not going to relapse. Terry tells him to walk all the way home as the first step to recovery. During his walk, a fairy named Maurella erupts from what seems to be a Chandelier of light. After their initial meeting, where Maurella thinks Andy is a vampire due to smelling like one from his previous V usage and blasting him with her power of Photokinesis, Maurella and Andy share light through the touch of their fingers, and make love in the woods. It can be presumed that Maurella mated with Andy in order to produce a Human Fairy Hybrid offspring, but we have yet to see the outcome of their rendezvous. As Andy arrives at home, he meets a waiting Arlene telling him Terry was worried sick about him. He tells her about his encounter with Maurella in the woods, but Arlene believes he was still hallucinating from the V usage. The next day, Andy confronts Holly about the reason behind his sudden departure during their failed date. He explained that he was on V in order to strengthen his self-image and promote confidence, and assured her that he was sober and still willing to pursue a relationship with her. Holly then asks him for a hug. |-|Season 5= Holly's ex-husband drops her sons off at home from a hunting trip. They discover Andy in bed with their mom, nude. He wakes Holly up, and she is surprised to see Wade and Rocky there. She awkwardly introduces them to Andy. Andy finally gets his pants and leaves in a rush, as the conversation between the Clearys degrades into an argument. At Merlotte's, Jason and Andy are eating lunch when Judge Clemmons approaches to discuss a speeding ticket his son Ronny got. Jason tries to talk to the road crew, including Hoyt, but they continue to tease him and call him "girlfriend fucker". Hoyt tells Jason to "get the fuck out of my face". Jason and Andy are on patrol when Andy starts to discuss Holly and their relationship. He is worried about her avoidance of him, but Jason states it's a good thing. Andy asks about Jason and his "vampire lady friend" (Jessica), wondering if it's a good situation. Jason shows a bit of hesitation, but says yes, it is the perfect situation. They pull up on an abandoned mini-van. Jason discovers it belongs to Debbie Pelt while Andy discovers V. He first put's it in his pocket, but then hands it over to Jason- who pours it out. Andy walks in to the police station and ask's Kevin Ellis about the ticket he gave to Judge Clemmons son Ronny. Kevin says that he was going 80 in a school zone and also flipped him off. He tells Kevin to expunge the ticket (even though Ronny almost killed a kid). He is the sheriff, and Kevin has no choice but to listen. A young boy walks into the station asking for Officer Stackhouse, then punches him. He says his parents are getting a divorce because Jason slept with his mom Sharon Singer. Jason at first doesn't remember her, but after seeing a picture of her says "Oh yeah, Crazy Sharon", which starts another minor brawl. Andy breaks up the fight and brings the kid out of the station. Andy arrives at the Sheriff’s office. Rosie mocks him because a picture of his night with Holly has been posted by Holly's kids on their Facebook profiles, labeling him as "Sheriff Mom Fucker". Furious, Andy demands they get back to work. He turns his anger on the newly arrived Gordon and Barbara Pelt, Debbie Pelt's parents. He apologizes and then explains that they have found Debbie's abandoned car. Andy questions Sookie about Debbie's location while she is working. Sookie tells him that she and Debbie never got along due to her friendship with Alcide. She maintains that while she didn't like Debbie, she doesn't know where she is. During the questioning, a paranoid Lafayette is watching and drinking by the bar. Andy lets Sookie walk and requests to speak to Holly outside. Lafayette tells Sookie they're screwed and that they're going to jail, but Sookie remains the stronger of the two and tells Lafayette to hold it together. Lafayette agrees and yells at Arlene about cold food left behind his serving counter. While Sookie pours a cup of coffee, she is seen trembling in fear. Outside the bar, Andy shows Holly a picture of Debbie and asks if she knew her. Holly says that she didn't. Andy then shows her the picture that her kids posted on Facebook. Holly freaks out and assures him that they will be punished. Andy tells her not to worry about it and asks if she wants to take their relationship to the next level. Holly agrees. Andy is at the station flirting with Holly Cleary on the phone. Judge Clements walks in and teases Andy about his nude picture on Facebook while also thanking him for clearing a speeding ticket on behalf of his son. The Judge then invites Andy and Jason out for the night to celebrate, pointedly excluding Deputy Kevin Ellis. Clements than says he will meet them at the station later that night, teasing Andy once more as he leaves. The Pelt family calls Andy at the station to say that they no longer wish to search for Debbie. Jason says that's great as now they can close the case. Andy refuses and says he'll try to get a search warrant from Judge Clements to search the homes in the vicinity of where Debbie's car was found. He reassures Jason that he will not have to participate in the search of Sookie's house. Jessica runs in and glamours Andy into forgetting about the case. Jason is relieved and tells Jessica that she really is a good friend to have. Judge Clements, Andy, and Jason get into a limousine with three beautiful women Delilah, Angelica, and Lilianne. As they sit, bags are placed over their heads. Jason and Andy grow paranoid, but Judge Clements assures them that it's okay and seems to be enjoying it. One of the girls tells the chauffeur to drive. Andy, Jason and Judge Clements are still wearing bags over their heads as they are walked into a field by the girls. Their escorts open a portal to the fairy world and take the three men inside. The bags are removed so that they can take in the nightclub setting. Judge Clements leaves with one girl and Jason hooks up with another, Leda. Andy is recognized by Maurella. He wonders if he was dreaming their first night together and she assures him that he wasn't. He asks if this is a dream. She kisses him and asks what he thinks. Andy says he doesn't care and walks away with her. Jason recognizes his cousin Hadley Hale and tries to talk to her, but other fairies separate them. Andy intervenes and tries to help Jason. They are thrown out of the fairy safehouse. They look around and realize that they are in the middle of a field. Andy notices two male fairies appear in front of them. Andy and Jason scream as they are hit with beams of light projected by both fairies. Arlene stage whispers at Andy to answer his phone before it wakes the baby. Arlene walks into the living room to find Andy sleeping naked on the couch. Andy wakes up in a panic and quickly covers himself. The baby suddenly wakes up and an angry Arlene goes to tend to him. Andy answers his phone and is summoned to a crime scene. Jason meets Andy at the scene of the murder of Suzanne and Emory. Andy calls Jason over. Jason asks him if he remembers how they got home. Andy says that he doesn't, and Jason tells him that the people in the club were fairies. Andy shakes off the thought of having slept with a fairy. He refuses to let what happened ruin what he has with Holly and tells Jason that they'll never speak of it again. Andy questions Sam about what happened. Sam tells him that they had invited him over for dinner but he arrived to find them dead on the porch. Andy asks if Sam knows anyone that would have wanted them dead and Sam cannot think of anyone. Andy asks Sam if there was anything else and Sam admits that they are all shifters and occasionally ran together. Andy is unfazed and tells Sam to stick around. Jason finds a wooden bullet lodged in a tree. He extrapolates that the shooters might also have a grudge against vampires and the supernatural. Jason realizes that before vampires made themselves public, the supernatural have been killing for years making it seem like natural death. Jason then says that vampires have been getting away with murder for too long. Andy determines where the shooters fired from and what kind of tires their vehicle had. He concludes that they killed in cold blood. Later that night Sam and Luna Garza are attacked by masked gunmen outside her home. They both survive the shooting but Luna is hospitalized. Sam finds Andy and demands that he help him find the group of men hunting shifters. Andy visits the Stake House weapons store to investigate the shifter hunters. As Andy questioning the clerk, Junior, Sam walks in and peruses the equipment. Junior is concerned about Sam. As he is talking to Andy, he slowly reaches under the counter and pulls out a loaded gun. Before he can aim it, Sam puts a crossbow bolt through his chest. Shocked, Andy thanks Sam for saving his life. Sam explains that he could sense the man shifting into survival mode. Deputy Kevin Ellis interrogates Andy at the scene of the shooting of the Stake House clerk Junior. Sam sniffs around for clues in the back of the stor. Deputy Kenya Jones stands by, watching him quizzically. Sam's acute sense of smell draws him to a box in the rear of the store containing the Obama masks the shooters have been using. Andy pays Sheriff Bud Dearborne a visit, worried that he's not doing a good job. Bud is with his mistress, Sweetie Des Arts, and blows Andy off. Sam later captures one of the shooters, Joe Bob, as he attempts to infiltrate the hospital. Joe Bob, the member of the anti-supernatural group that Andy has in custody, isn't talking. Sam asks if he can try interrogating him. Sam turns himself into a cobra and learns that they have Jessica. Luna/Sam arrives at the station and tells Sam she doesn't know what happened and can't shift back. Sam, Andy and Luna arrive at the compound and find Jessica. Sam and Luna smell a human woman. Jessica is surprised Hoyt's not the reason they are there. With the sun about to come up Jessica leaves the police station. She makes Jason promise that he will find Hoyt. The cops finds a website called "Keep America Human." On the site is a video of the Obamas tying vampires down in the sun. They hear references to "Long live the Dragon!" and Andy is reminded of Cleetus Boathouse, a former Ku Kluk Klansman who died 20 years ago. Andy and Jason wonder who the new Dragon might be. They question Joe Bob but he won't tell them anything about the Dragon; they give him a severe beating but he still says nothing. Andy talks to the press about the Obamas but withholds key details of the ongoing investigation. Sam and Luna return to the station and tell Andy they picked up the scent of pigs when they went back to the basement where Jessica was held. They are dissatisfied with Andy's seeming unwillingness to help them and decide to go out on their own. They both shift into flies. Andy and Jason look for connections between Junior and Joe Bob. Andy says that both were arrested by Bud, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Andy then notices one of the dancing Obamas in the video is wearing the cowboy boots Bud was given at his retirement party. They believe Bud is the Dragon. Luna and Sam go unnoticed listening to their conversation in fly form. Jason and Andy break into Bud's place. Jason sees a framed photo of Bud's wife and recalls that her family owned a pig farm. The shifters use their eavesdropping to go straight to the pig farm and find that Bud has taken Hoyt and Sookie captive. Sam, shifted into a pig, saves Sookie from being thrown into the pigpen by catching her. Sweetie runs away as soon as she sees the "dirty shifter." Sam takes on all the Obamas and fares well. Andy and Jason pull up. Andy pulls his gun on Bud. When Bud praises the humans and makes a move at Sam with his shovel Andy shoots him in the chest, killing him. Jason grabs Sookie, who points him to a very weak Hoyt. Outside Luna takes the form of a dog to run Sweetie down. Luna shifts back and begins to beat the snot out of Sweetie. Hoyt is taken to the hospital with a weak pulse. Andy is about to take Sookie home because she refuses to get checked up. She says that she will be fine as soon as she has washed the pig out of her hair. Sam thanks Andy. Andy meets Holly in the bar and she reveals that she has asked Lafayette to prepare dinner for them as a thank you for taking her home from work every night during the vampire crisis. Holly flirts with Andy as they eat. At Merlotte's, Holly gives Andy Bellefleur breakfast and tells him she has another surprise: an apology from her two sons. One of the sons apologizes for putting the nude picture of Andy on Facebook, while the other is harsh and unapologetic. Andy tells them that he will treat Holly right, and they share a handshake. Arlene and Terry explain to Andy how to make a long term relationship work at Merlotte's. They are interrupted by the arrival of the heavily pregnant Maurella. She tells Andy that he is the father. Andy explains that he'd rather be with someone of the same species even though he accepted her light. She warns that deceiving her and her fairies will lead to war between their kinds. Maurella visits Merlotte's and asks Andy for salt. She downs a whole shaker as he tries to explain their affair to Holly. Maurella's light breaks and she goes into labor. Holly is forced to midwife as Maurella gives birth to 4 baby girls. She quickly leaves, instructing Andy to take care of their children and make sure at least two survive into adulthood. Holly, shocked, calls Andy a dick. |-|Season 6= Andy finds himself overwhelmed with four new babies to take care of. Terry and Arlene help Andy with becoming a new father. Later that night, Andy wakes up to a surprise when he realizes his four infant fae babies have now grown significantly overnight to what seems like 3 year old children. Terry and Arlene are awoken by Andy's shock and scream themselves to find four grown children in their house. What we don't understand is, how are these half fae children growing so fast? Sookie grew up at normal speed. Andy shows up at Hot Wings with his four children who turned into toddlers over night. He screaming for Maurella to come out and take the babies because he doesn't know what to do. |-|Season 7= While at home with Adilyn, Andy gets a phone call from Jason who tells him about the attack and Tara's death. He walks out of the house, ready to help others and tells Jessica about Tara's death and also tells Adilyn not to invite her in on any circumstance. Andy is also told by Bill that the vampires will live in a secluded nest together and he teams up with Bill to track down the missing people, including Holly and Arlene. They later go to an abandoned storage unit and discover it's a vampire nest, and continue searching until they found a few dead bodies hanging upside down, which makes Andy sick. They are stopped by protesters who threaten too shoot Bill for being a vampire. Andy, however manages to trick them into giving them their gun and turns it around to them and tell them to go away because "taking a human life is much worse than a vampire's". Bill thanks Andy, who rejects his thanks and tells him to leave town if he knows what's good for him. Andy, Sam, Jason, and Kenya are outside of the church the following day discussing on where the H-Vamps could be with the captives. Sookie tells them that she found a dead girl in the woods last night and perhaps they could search her body to get any clues on where the H-Vamps were last. Andy tells Kenya to stay at the station while Sookie takes Alcide, Sam, Jason and Andy to the body in the woods. In the woods Andy and Jason search the girl and retrieve her wallet. They then find out she's from the next town over called "Saint Allis". While Sam tries calling the mayor Andy tries calling the Sheriff's Station in Saint Allis, however it rings continuously with no answer. The group decides then to take a road trip to the town. Andy and Jason carpool over to Saint Allis with the Sam, Sookie, and Alcide. In Saint Allis they discover that the town is deserted and find all the windows to be boarded up with SOS and help signs tagged everywhere. Sookie then finds a massive hole in the ground and brings it to everyone's attention. They then see everyone in the town is dead when they find hundreds of bodies dumped in the massive hole. When Andy returns to Bon Temps that night he discovers Jessica Hamby was invited in his home and that Adilyn was missing. After almost attacking Jessica he's tackled down and Jessica tells him she is going to help him find his daughter. Andy and Jeesica arrive at the Police Station to help Adilyn and Wade Cleary out of a cell they were placed in by Vince and his Posse. Andy, Jessica and the two teens then go to Jason's home to tell Jason that they believe Sookie might be in danger since the Vigilantes are hunting anyone who's different. Andy tells his daughter and Wade to stay in Jason's house while Andy, Jason, Violet, and Jessica go to find Sookie. They come across Sam's abandoned truck in the middle of the road and are then confronted by Vince's Gang. In a stand off Maxine Fortenberry in anger shoots Jessica in the shoulder and Violet kills her. As the Posse scatters Andy tells Violet to grab Rocky Cleary and bring him back alive. Andy and his group show up again to Save Sookie and Bill from being attacked by H-Vamps. Only to loose Alcide when he's shot in the head by two of Vince's guys hiding in the bushes. Maurella Quadruplets Four girls are born to Andy Bellefleur and Maurella, none of which are given names. They are beautiful, stereotypical, brown-haired girls who all grow incredibly fast. In almost no time, they have grown to around 20 years old, and decide to sneak out to go party. When they try to buy beer at a convenience store in their skimpy small outfits, the creepy clerk tries to sneak them in the back to do them (tricking them). Jessica shows up and glamours him into forgetting he ever saw them and that an ID is not needed. She then persuades them to come "party" at her house. Bill's true intention however, was to get their blood in order to synthesize it with Dr. Takahashi. The girls attempt to leave the house after being creeped out and bored, when one of them gets a cut on her wrist. Jessica cannot control herself and drains them all. It is unknown whether or not they are alive at this time. Gallery Images Appearances Season 1 *"Strange Love" *"The First Taste" *"Mine" *"Escape from Dragon House" *"Sparks Fly Out" *"Cold Ground" *"Burning House of Love" *"The Fourth Man in the Fire" *"Plaisir D'Amour" *"I Don't Wanna Know" *"To Love Is to Bury" *"You'll Be the Death of Me" Season 2 *"Nothing but the Blood" *"Keep This Party Going" *"Scratches" *"Shake and Fingerpop" *"Never Let Me Go" *"Hard-Hearted Hannah" *"Release Me" *"Timebomb" *"I Will Rise Up" *"New World in My View" *"Frenzy" *"Beyond Here Lies Nothin'" Season 3 *"Bad Blood" *"Beautifully Broken" *"It Hurts Me Too" *"9 Crimes" *"Trouble" *"I Got a Right to Sing the Blues" *"Hitting the Ground" *"Night on the Sun" *"Everything Is Broken" *"I Smell a Rat" *"Fresh Blood" *"Evil is Going On" Season 4 *"She's Not There" *"You Smell Like Dinner" *"If You Love Me, Why Am I Dyin'?" *"I'm Alive and on Fire" *"Me and the Devil" *"I Wish I Was the Moon" *"Cold Grey Light of Dawn" *"Spellbound" *"Let's Get Out of Here" *"Burning Down the House" *"Soul of Fire" *"And When I Die" Season 5 *"Turn! Turn! Turn!" *"Authority Always Wins" *"Whatever I Am, You Made Me" *"We’ll Meet Again" *"Let's Boot and Rally" *"Hopeless" *"In the Beginning" *"Somebody That I Used to Know" *"Everybody Wants to Rule the World" *"Gone, Gone, Gone" *"Sunset" *"Save Yourself" Season 6 *"Who Are You, Really?" *"The Sun" *"You're No Good" *"At Last" *"F**k the Pain Away" *"Don't You Feel Me" *"In the Evening" *"Dead Meat" *"Life Matters" *"Radioactive" Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"I Found You" *"Fire in the Hole" *"Death is Not the End" *"Lost Cause" *"Karma" *"May Be the Last Time" *"Almost Home" *"Love is to Die" *"Thank You" Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters